Harry potter and the secret of the golden tails
by SimsFanatic
Summary: Draco's little sister is a first year(set in the second film) and when she gets denention and has to go into the forbidden forest with harry, hermione and Draco and Ron and Ginny she gets lost and stumbles into a beautiful pool with the moon directly over it and falls in. She's a mermaid. During the sorting 3 girls suddenly appear out of nowhere
1. Chapter One

**BTW IT DOSENT MEAN ANYTHING WHY I TYPE IN ITALICS OK MONKEY OUT**

* * *

**McKenna's POV (point of view) **

_As I hurriedly ran after my older brother Draco I noticed something quite peculiar. A boy who looked like a second year with pure messy black hair and bright green eyes hidden behind circular glasses. He had an extremely pale complexion and as he moved his hair he revealed a lightning bolt shaped scar. Draco realised I had stopped and jogged back round to me. "Who's that?" I asked. His usually relaxed body became ridged and his silver eyes met his target. As I'm a black belt in karate (my dad taught me) I sharply kicked him in the leg and nearly sent him flying "Why you little filthy mud- oh its only you," Draco began "what have i told you about doing that in public eh." "Wow Malfoy who would have thought you could have been beaten up by a girl ," said a tall red-head who was joined by the scrawny kid from earlier and a girl with bushy brown full fringed hair. "How dare you speak to me and my brother like that," I snapped. The trio looked as if they had just been stood on by a troll. "I shall handle this sister," my brother said cooly "Really Draco stop acting so immature," the bushy haired brunette scolded "Now you you've done it," Draco sighed when he noticed i was getting red in the face. " wow whats the worst she can-MOOVVE." he yelled as i preformed my signature flying kick. He dodged of course but i caused the scrawny on behind him to go flying amongst the crowds of wizards.I flipped my (little bit longer than waist length)hair platinum blond around my shoulder and stared at the ginger one with my shiny silver eyes until he ran of screaming to the others_

**Harrys POV : the sorting**

_In the Great Hall as me and ron took our seats we received nasty looks from Hermione who the asked why we were late i answered by saying "Well Ron and I were discussing who would be the new D.A.D.A. teacher and then Malfoy um...um stupefied(__**DID I SPELL THIS RIGHT? R&amp;R) **__ Ron who started puking so i had to take him to the hospital wing." "Its 'bout to start" ron mumbled._

_"Weasley,Ginevra" Rons little sister shakily sat on the stool and closed her eyes in horror. Her eyes were the same colour as the sorting hat and her red Fiery hair suddenly was caught in the wind as 3 girls appeared out of no where..._


	2. Chapter Two

**Okay first off before I start the next chapter I want to say I know it was really short but I was just trying out some new things. Secondly I want to give a big shout out to MrsDalek (did I spell it right) because I have to admit I wasn't going to carry on with this story and then she posted that review saying she liked my work and that I should continue. Lastly anyone who thinks they an guess my age from my writing will get a character in my story.**

**To enter just review saying what you think my age is and your real name-AllAboutMe17**

**Also I made some changes to the ending of the last chapter so I just wrote it down there **

* * *

_PREVOUSLY _

_"Weasley,Ginevra."Rons little sister shakily on the stool and closed her eyes in horror. Her eyes were that were the same colour as the sorting hat opened and her fiery red hair was suddenly caught in the wind as three girls appeared out of nowhere... _

_...Two of the girls were very tanned and all of them looked like they had jjust been to a pool party or a trip to the beach. one of the tanned ones and the pa one were blonde and he other was a brunette. The brunette yelled "Rikki, look what you've gone and done now." _

_The one in the middle said " Cleo don't be worried or anything but were in a room surrounded by a thousand teens and a few adults pointing sticks at us," _

_"Oh umm hello my name is Cleo and this is Rikki," the brunette said pointing to the pale blonde " and this is Bella," also pointing to thhe other. _

_"Oh yeah and we will just be leaving now if you don't mind," said Rikki. _

_And with that one of the children at the front screamed "STUPEFY," and hit Bella in the back of the head_

_Bella woke up in the hospital swing four hours later surrounded by her best friends, three twelve year olds and a old woman in dark green robes. The old woman spoke after it was clear she was conscious. "okay dear why don't you tell me what happened as your friend here-" she pointed to Cleo "-claims not to know and she-" pointing to Rikki "-is refusing to speak without her lawyer." "Well I guess it all started when... _

**_...FLASHBACK..._**

_Cleo was unconscious and laying at the side of the moon pool and Rikki was pacing trying to find a way to wake her up after the surprise attack from their loyal water tentacle. "Take your shoe off Rikki." Bella suddenly said _

_"ok now what?" questioned Rikki as she untie her right converse._

_"Shove it into her mouth." replied Bella._

_As she did Cleo woke up after erupting in a coughing fit. She gazed up at the full moon and became fixed to that after a few minutes she grabbed her friends hands and caused them to fall in the water._

_Just as Cleo became moonstruck Lewis came in and started saying," oh and by the way guy if you get moonstruck as tonight is a solar eclipse you will gain the ability to transport from a place of magic to another-"until he was cut off by the splash of Cleo transporting them._


	3. Chapter Three

**Wow my second chapter tonight**

**I read your reviews and p.s I'm sorry but I'm not writing in italics.**

**also my news on the competition is at the bottom.**

**i stayed up all night writing this so I hope you like it**

**\- AllAboutMe17**

* * *

After the mishap with the girls Prof. McGonagal continued with the sorting.

''Ginny Weasley,'' she yelled. Ginny looked scared as if the girls would suddenly burst through the doors and ruin it. ''GRYFFINDOR'' the hat screamed and Ginny ran off to sit next to Ron.

There were lots of other names and so far there was thirty kids to be sorted; 'Jasmine Alison Brookes' was a Gryffindor and 'Luna Lovegood' was a Ravenclaw.

Finally 'McKenna Malfoy' walked up and when she sat cdown the hat said''Mmm another Malfoy well well well. I can see you very intelligent and brave. But also cunning and sometimes loyal to your family so were to put you. Well did you lot know that Diaspro Dragonheart also helped build this school?'' and it was true.

Dumbledore clapped trice and a fifth table appeared "it is true students there shall now be a new house at hogwarts and McKenna Malfoy is the first ever Dragonheart.

Then McKenna's robes became exacly like the others exept it was purple and silver. Then many others were sorted into was made head of house and she met her new best friends.

Davina Claire is a preppy brunette and very good at art.

Victorie Williamson is a blonde French smarty pants who in her free times reads Hogwarts history.

Beverly, Britney and Brianna are triplets with a very pale complexion and ink black hair Who can often be seen hanging around Tori (Victorie) but Brianna is their only proper friend.

Everyone hangs around Ash Drake as he is the most handsome boy in the year.

He has his quidditch team mates who were:Max-the nerd, Patrick -the potions expert and Luke-a martial arts expert. She took a glance at her timetable for tomorrow:

**_MONDAY TIMETABLE:_**

**_09:00am Physical Protection : Gryffindor second years -10:40am_**

**_10:45am Potions Class : Ravenclaw -11:40am_**

**_11:45am Transfiguration : Hufflepuff -12:10pm_**

**_12:15pm Flying Lessons : Slytherin -12:30pm_**

**_12:35pm Potions Class : Gryffindor -01:30pm_**

**_01:35pm Lunch : All -02:20pm_**

**_02:25 pm History of Magic : Hufflepuff -02:57pm_**

**_03:00pm Herbology : Ravenclaw -04:00_**

**_07:00pm Astronomy : Slytherin -08:00_**

* * *

**MONDAY: 09:00 am**

Her first ever class will be taught by Professor J. Mittens and will be with the other Dragonhearts and Gryffindor 2nd years as everyone else was taken.

She entered the hall with Luke and Davina as he met up with them on the way there. He was trying to impress Davina in their common room when McKenna jumped behind him and flipped him over.

" Hey so Davina were having partners for this so do you want to be with me? " he stuttered.

"Um sure, yeah okay just go easy on me"she said whilst blushing.

As she went over there to Luke nearly everyone had a partner apart from the golden trio she met upon boarding the train.

She went over to the scrawny one and said in a perky voice" hi, I haven't got a partner."

"You can have her mate." said the ginger one speed walking off dragging the brunette with him.

The scrawny one turned and said "Harry Potter" holding his hand out. He didn't remember her from their first encounter. She took his hand only to flip him over her shoulder.

Then she held her hand out to help him up only to kick him in the shins once he was on his feet causing him slide all the way to the Professor who gladly helped him up.

Mittens strode up to her and said "Well what's your name then?"

She confidently said "Malfoy, McKenna Malfoy."

This caused the teacher to go really pale (not that you would know because he's half cat) and for him to run away screaming "The devil child. Its the devil child."

**MONDAY: 08:17**

After astronomy class she retreated to her common room when the Ash walked in.

"Hi Ash how was your day?" She said.

"Well I heard you beat up Harry Pot-Head today that's awesome you now," he replied

She felt herself going red and yawning "anyway I'm off to bed "

"night." He said walking into his own dormitory.

* * *

**Done wow 912... Not my best but still good as my best is 2674. I wanna say thanks to rosencuttere for favouring my (this) story and for entering my mini contest.**

**P.S I wanna say you won but sadly I'm not 17 I'm way younger.**

**P.P.S But you were kinda right because in my literacy SATs exams I'm doing the level 6 six test which is like 16 year olds stuff and on my practice test I got 20 and you need 22 to get a 6.**

**P.P.P.S So seen as though I'm in a good mood today I will let you have a small role but the contest is still open for anyones information.**

**P.P.P.P.S i gave a tiny hint in my P.P.S about my age.**

**Snd look out for the small role of Elizabeth in the next chapter.**

**Remember the contest is open ok**

**\- AllAboutMe17**


	4. Chapter Four

**Ok now I know I haven wrote anymore of this story for a while but I reread my 1st 3 chapters and really enjoyed it so I'm really excited about caring it on.**

**I hope you enjoy this and like it and that you only review nice things**

**P.S. my new competition will be running till the tenth chapter is up and her is it.**

**The person who guesses my age and is closest will get a huge role in my story. All you need to do is this...**

**Post=**

**My Age**

**Your Name**

**The description of what you look like**

**So please ENTER!**

I emerged from the girls dormitories at around 7ish and gazed down at my timetable.

**06:00 BREAKFAST all**

**09:00 FLYING Gryffindors**

**10:00 TRANSFIGERATION Ravenclaws**

**11:00 CHARMS Slytherin**

**12:30 LUNCH all**

**01:30 POTIONS Huffulpuff**

**02:30 HERBOLOGY Ravenclaws**

**03:30 HISTORY OF MAGIC Gryffindors**

**04:35 PHYSICAL PROTECTION (2nd) Gryffindors**

**03:50 DINNER all**

Great first we have got flying with the gryffindors and the infamous Pot-Head is teaching us 'cause Madame hooch's ill with 7 broken bones in her skull.

I breezed through breakfast, well it is food after all, and walked down to were Davina was talking to our 'secret' friend. The reason we had to be all secretive was because of my brother Draco. He has this thing about not wanting to associate with the lower beings.

So anyway we lost Davina, so it was just me and Ginny walking together to the practise room.

Harry Potter and wait WHAT?! MY BROTHER

Why is Draco there. Harry mounted his boom and zoomed into the air. Ash was smirking at me and my brother seemed to have noticed because he swaggered over to me and said "Are you ready to watch me embarrass Potter?"

He swung his arm casually around my shoulder and ruffled my hair. I got mad and screamed "Draco!" flipping him over "I HAVE TOLD YOU THIS BEFORE. YOU DO NOT TALK TO ME IN PUBLIC AND YOU DO NOT TOUCH MY HAIRRRRR" apparently his ''assistant'' came down and snickered at my brothers embarrassed face.

I stalked over to him and he stuttered " You cant do anything to me Malfoy Junior." I pulled him by his collar and said "Yeah but you know that our partners we chose last time are our partner for the fest of the term.

Oh the look on his face was so priceless... Ginny ran over and got Hagird when Harry tried to punch Draco. then Draco punched Harry. then Harry punched me which made me mad so ID banged there heads together and knocked them out.

"O 'ell what 'ave we got 'ere then, Malfoy in a fight again. You can join me, your brother, Harry and Hermione and Ginny tonight for detention in the Forbidden Forest." Hagrid said.

"But _sir_ it is the FORBIDDEN Forest you know, if it's now forbidden then why isn't it called the Welcoming Forest?"

'But hey' I thought 'How bad can detention with a Mud blood, My brother and two Idiotic purebloods- wait scratch that A muggle born, my friend an 3 idiotic purebloods'

Wow when I think back to tonight i cant begin to imagine how wrong i was.


	5. Chapter Five

**Ok your very lucky today because I'm board. And nobody is awake yet so I have to sit in my room and watch Harry Potter, Write for you guys or read. And no offence but none of them is what I want to be doing. Not that I don't love you guys or anything but I'm just really sad so sorry if the this chapter is depressed I am only 1-wait are you guys trying to trick me into giving away the secret of my age? Well I'm not having any of that.**

**Guys I'll let you know a secret... I'm not one of those evil review crazed authors who refuse to upload untill like 5 reviews but COME ON. It DOSENT hurt to write something nice, And click review I mean I'm dieing of depression here and no one is even going to try and write a nice thing I mean... I fact I don't care if it's nice or nasty I just want to know you guys are there I mean I'm stuck here writing fan-fiction about the exciting chapter and you can't even be bothered to say something... You know what I want 1 rview or I'm not posting ok I know I seam nasty and bitter but I haven't heard from you guys in forever.**

**And to show I'm not all mean and horrid here is a deal**

**the first person who reviews for this chapter wins a role in my story. Ok don't you think that earns me a lot of reviews eh Eh EH EH EH!?**

* * *

**Now on with this story**

* * *

**Harrys P.O.V.**

* * *

Great, just great I have to survive a class with the all mighty McKenna Malfoy for 45 minutes and I don't even know who the teacher is but we have this lesson every day from now on.

I walked in and sat between Ron and Hermione. Hermione still wasn't talking to Ron after they both got a detention because 'Mione thinks Ron is to blame, And Ron won't talk to her because he thinks she is to blame but I know what really happened.

**XxFlashbackxX**

_Ron and Hermione were walking to the field to get to see the last part of Harry's first practise of the summer. Hermione sees a small baby bird falling out its nest and runs to safely return it to its home._

_Ron said "Come on 'Mione we haven't got all day."_

_Hermione questioned him "Wait one sec, you that a quidditch practise, not a real game, is more precious that a poor baby birds life?"_

_"Stop over reacting HERMIONE, it wouldn't have died" he shouted._

_"So thar is not the point Ronald, the point is that you didn't help me and you are being your usual selfish and heartless self" she screamed_

_Ron had had enough. He picked up a pie from the Umm Pie Shop... Yeah the pie shop and threw it at Hermione not even doing any harm to her, she picked up a pie and threw it so powerful that it knocked Ron off his feet. Didn't think a pie could do that did you. _

_The both (after Ron got to his feet) pick a pie and threw them at each other. The pies didn't touch each other in the air but as Ron and Hermione both ducked the pie hit Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape in the face._

_Old Dumbledore was ok with it and started licking his fingers and enjoying his newfound favourite food._

_Snape however was enraged. He wiped his now covered in chocolate creamed face were his eyes are and shouted "Granger Weasley, detention with Hagrid tonight should suit you well._

** .FlashbackxX**

So then Ron decided to put me out of my misery and swapped partners with me so I've got Hermione and he has got the daemon spawn.

He was trying to work out which was worse by the looks of his face, hmm Angry Pie Throwing Hermione, Or Calm Black-Belt in karate Malfoy, it was a very hard situation.

* * *

**McKenna's P.O.V.**

So looks like I now have the tall freckled faced freak as my partner and the great oaf Hagrid as my teacher, great.

I walked over to Weasley and punched him in the gut. "I am once again the winner!" I shouted and everyone in my house applauded me. The lesson went smoothly, Hagrid asked for a demonstration between me and Luke. I beat his butt as usual and now I have to be partners with Davina while he is partner with Ron, Lucky me.

Things went smoothly after that, I ate dinner, and walked over to the forest with Ginny.

There were six of us so we have to work in pairs, I was with Ginny seen as though we are in the same year, Weasley was with the mud blood and Draco was With Pot-Head.

We had to find this unicorn that's dead and collect five vials of its blood.

Me and Ginny didn't have much luck because I fell in a ditch and she came right in after me.

We explored this weird tunnel until we came to a beautiful cave. There was a pool of water and a hole at the bottom, yes it leads to the lake outside the greenhouses.

I jumped in and told her to wait. I had to swim for about 20 seconds without breathing but I came to the surface surge enough.

* * *

**Ginny's P.O.V**

* * *

Where is Mckenna, it's been a few minutes and I can't wait any longer. Suddenly her head bobbed a both the water and she said "Gin, quick come with us it's about a 30 second dive"

Just as i jumped in the water started frothing, wait not froth bubbles. I started swimming and thought it was all normal. I had only just caught a glimpse of the beautiful full moon before my head went under and I started to swim for my life

* * *

**Wow I just reread it and it's not to depressive. Remember I may not be a review crazed writer but you guys are driving me crazy. I don't know if you like it or if you hate it please you have to tell me.**

**It is exactly 1225 words which I think makes up for all the short chapters I've been posting, but remember I'm not a miracle worker and I can't just magically create a new chapter for this story every day and I know it's hard to believe but I actually have a life, and friend even so don't get mad and start messaging me or pm-ing me every 5 seconds I mean I don't mind if you ask me to update like once but if you do just review every 5 second saying "update soon" I will just bloke you and if you try doing it on a guest I will just take this story off and continue it else were.**

**So please review but don't pester me because I will get annoyed and take my story off the site **


End file.
